If the Structure's Broken, Go to the Root of the..
by Obsidian Butterfly1
Summary: Rating for swearing, and possible sex/violence in the future. Full title: If the Structure's Broken, Go to the Root of the Problem.
1. Introduction

Introduction 

I hated it all. The darkness. The bitterness. The resentment. As time passed, coldness grew. The tribe still roamed the grounds and lived together, but no longer cared, or thought of the others. Camps were formed and sides taken. Fights were fought and people died. The Tribe grew into an overcrowded community. All in two years.


	2. Part One

Part One   


"Don't look at me like that!"   
"What? I wasn't..."   
"Yes you were. You were looking at me with pity. Just because you're he's flavour of the month doesn't mean we'll have to put up with you forever. Once he gets bored we'll be able to throw you away like the peice of litter you are."   
"That's not true." Carmine looked away as her voice grew weak.   
"See? You know it's true. Why don't you just leave while you have atleast an inch of your dignity left?"   
"No," Carmine turned back to face her, her face feirce, "I won't let you drive me away. Why won't you just stop being bloody possessive Astra? Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you own him. Go an ruin some-one elses life!"   
"Fool," Astra muttered as she turned her back and left the room, her long cape-like jacket trailing behind her. 


	3. Part two

Part two   


"You ok?" They were sitting down at the bottom of the stairs next to each other.   
"I will be," He put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.   
"Astra didn't mean to be like that, she's had a rough time."   
"We all have, and by the looks of this place her life was pretty dandy compared to yours. How on earth did you become friends? It's not like you had much in common lifestyle wise."   
He turned he's head away from her, "It doesn't matter..."  



	4. Part Three

Part Three   


"Did you see anyone?" Kalina asked while leaning against the white, chalkbrick wall guarding the grounds. It was 10 foot and topped with spikes, impossible to climb or look over.   
"I could only see part of the main building, but it look abandoned....atleast I think it did." Thierry, Kalina's brother, paced back and forth along a small stretch of troden down grass in the otherwise overgrown woodland.He's long leather coat just missing the short brambles that his boots pushed down.   
"We should go back and find Xavier," She quickly looked around the surrounding area, "Or just leave without him. You know we can't trust him! You knew him, what, 5 minutes before the virus? He can't be trusted. We all heard the stories about him at school."   
"You of all people should know what it's like to have false stories spread about yourself. You hated it when people believed the lies that were spread, how they judged you for what you didn't do."   
"We can't take that chance, not now. We hardly knopw the guy, what's to say he won't sell us out to the first tribe he meets? Everyone's hungry, how long will it be till they start eating people?"   
"Don't be ridiculous!"   
"I'm serious. Tinned food won't last forever. We may be armed, but there's always a chance some-one could trick us into giving them up. Watch your back. I may not be able to cover both of us if you get us tricked into anything."   
"Who's tricking who?" Xavier strolled up to the siblings. He was dressed similarly to Thierry, only bulker both in clothing and stature.   
"If there is people in there, they may be tricking us." Thierry answered quickly, he's eyes darting slightly. Xavier seemed not to notice and strided closer to them.   
"Nah, the place is deserted, trust me."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Trust me...hun."   
"Don't.Call.Me.That." Kai glared at him, angry boiling inside her.   
"Chill! We're all on the same side remember?"   
"I'm not sure your friends knows that, bro."   
"I know that." Xavier returned Kai's glare.   
"Now that we're all fine and dandy, can we please hurry up and get inside that mansion? Or would you prefer to both strave to death out here during your little staring competion?"   
Xavier and Thierry started to walk towards the gate round the other side of the wall, with Kai following them a few paces behind.  



	5. Part Four

Part Four

  
Harlan glanced over to where Astra was sitting. She was leaning against the post, her posture limp. She was hugging her knees with her head leaning on her legs. Her black hair lay like a web around her, the wavy ponytails hung distanced from each other, flowing down her back, arms and legs.   
Harlan walked over to her, his dark trainers silent as he moved. As he got closer he could hear her breathe heavier than usual, obviously upset. When he got up next to her he crouched down, his knees taking the support of his knees.   
Astra looked up at the sound of rustling and was face to face with him. He could see her heavy mascara was blotchier than usual and the corner of her eyes were pinkish.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing," She answered fiercly, "And since when did you care?"   
"Hey, I don't. But I may have to put up with you for awhile yet so I don't want to be stuck with Ms Grouchy."   
"Tough.Luck," She practically growled.   
"Chill! 'K? Just because you're all stuck up on Kane, who's too busy fiddling Miss Airhead USA over there," He signalled to across the room where Carmine was sitting, "Does not make me your verbal vodoo doll, got it?"   
"So sorry, didn't realise the planet had made the sun redundant and started revolving around you and your twisted little lies. You'll get my congratulations letter in the post, I'm sure."   
"Bich," He mutter as he turned and started to walkaway.   
"Woof."   
"Sob. How could I live without you?"   
"Bite me."   
Harlan showed his teeth, "Anytime." He turned back and walked away. Astra sighed in annoyance, could be be any more of an obnoxious arse-hole? She wasn't sure it was possible.  



End file.
